Seré lo que tú te mereces
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Ambos sabían, que un día, caminarían juntos de la mano. [Drabbles para el Ritual de Iniciación Jerza para el foro Cannon Island]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, de lo contrario el manga sería privado porque no todos lo entienden. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble es para el Ritual de iniciación Jerza del foro Cannon Island~ (el mejor foro de Fairy Tail en español)

Palabras: 368 -cortito pero bonito, sho sé que extrañaban leer eso-

Advertencias: Ligero OoC, escrito por mis patas, tengo sueño, así que cualquier descuido ortográfico y gramatical fue accidental(?) Incoherencias everywhare. Why? Porqué sholo.

* * *

 _ **Jerza: A Jellal le gusta el ocaso**_

* * *

Aquella tarde, no hacía más que pensar en ella, en ellos, en él. En su vida.

Caminaba sin prestar atención a nada, sólo a sus pensamientos, reviviendo todo, recordando su voz, su sonrisa, su aroma... ¿qué hubiera pasado de haberse besado? ¿estarían juntos? Ella, su luz, ¿sería capaz de alumbrar totalmente su vida? Sí, ella podría, pero no quería que ella se metiera en ese pozo de oscuridad y pecados en los que él estaba hundido. No, necesitaba salir de ahí por sí mismo, por ella, por él, por los dos. Por su amor.

Por un futuro a su lado.

Los imaginaba, a ellos, a esos niños que un día tendría con ella, ¡porque los tendrían! Serían perfectos, así como ella lo era, y tendrían una niña, con ese hermoso cabello color escarlata, y él la cuidaría, siempre, la cuidaria como no pudo cuidarla a ella, pero eso ya no importaría en aquel futuro, porque cuando él decida ir con ella, gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que todos ya saben, es porque al fin estaría libre de pecado, libre de culpa, de oscuridad.

Sería luz por ella. Sería luz por su futuro.

¿Qué no sería por ella?

Y entonces, como por arte de magia, lo comprendió. Sería todo por ella. Todo. Sería capaz de volver a bañarse en oscuridad por ella.

Ella lo valía todo, y para él, su vida no valía nada comparada con la de ella. Entonces, ¿por qué alejarse? sus pecados cayeron sobre él de golpe tras ese pensamiento. Debía remidir sus pecados. Encontrar un balance de luz y oscuridad en su vida.

Sonrió tras pensar esto, y sólo entonces despertó de esa ensoñación en la que estaba. Había encontrado todo, y no había encontrado nada. Pero se sentía satisfecho de eso. Respiro profundo, ¡cuanto la amaba! a ella y su ingenuidad, a ella y su fuerza, a ella y su valor, a ella y su inocencia, a ella y su coraje, a ella, y todo lo que la hacía ser ella.

El ocaso apareció justo en ese instante, y al verlo, algo dentro de él se removio; la esperanza.

La esperanza de un futuro juntos, caminado de la mano como siempre debió ser.

* * *

N/A Muchas gracias a mi dopple, Kira Blake por ser mi musa y sacarme de agujero donde estaba(?) Agradecimientos también a Light Winchester, por recordarme que aún tengo el toque.

Tengo mucho sin escribir, bueno, lo he estado haciendo, pero no había estado acabando nada. Y me entró la nostalgia xD Así que aquí estoy, como hace un año con un drabble, espero les guste, que yo disfruté escribiendo.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Estos drabbles son parte del "Ritual de iniciación Jerza" del foro Cannon Island.

 **Palabras:** 476.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Incoherencias everywhare. No me hago responsable por una sobredosis de azúcar.

~Parte de la misión quitando el polvo~

* * *

 _ **A Jellal no le gustan las mentiras.**_

* * *

Al fin había llegado a Magnolia. Estaba convencido, aún recordaba aquel ocaso que lo había hecho reaccionar.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, en parte, porque aún sentía correctas las sensaciones de aquel día, y esa constante seguía ahí. Ser digno de ella.

Se detuvo frente la puerta del gremio. Tenía qué pensar que diría, no podía llegar de la nada, no, ella merecía lo mejor de él, en todo. Merecía ser recompensada por todos esos años —por toda su vida—, y eso, lo hizo sonreír. Si querer ser lo mejor para ella lo hacía patético ante los ojos de los demás —pensó recordando a sus compañeros de gremio—, que así lo llamarán. Porque él la amaba, y el sabía, que cuando se ama a alguien, debes entregarte por completo, buscar darle esa felicidad, y siempre tratar de ser lo mejor que la persona amada merece.

Y Erza merecía lo mejor.

Por eso había tratado tanto tiempo de estar distante, aunque no lo lograba del todo, el sabía que el hilo rojo siempre los conectaria, era para ella, y ella era para él. Sólo quería dar lo mejor de si para ella.

La amaba, siempre la amó y la amaría por la eternidad, y necesitaba decírselo, con palabras, con acciones, aunque ella lo supiera —todo el mundo lo supiera— sentía ese impulso, y tenía que ser perfecto.

Estaba cansado de las mentiras, ¡Él ni siquiera sabía mentir!

Pero, ¿cómo lograrlo?

Dio muchas vueltas, ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Y entonces la vio. Se vieron. Pudo notar que volvía de una misión, ella le sonrió, y el sintió que volaba, ella lo hacía volar, llegar hasta el cielo, sentirse entre nubes, como un niño que le teme a la oscuridad y alguien llega con una vela, y le enseña a hacer figuras con sus manos, ver las sombras en la pared, ella lo transformaba para bien, y cuanto amaba eso.

—Hola, Jellal.

El se quedo quieto, no podía coordinar palabras, ni moverse, y sonrió, no había pensando en nada, pero quizá, no lo necesitaba, sólo necesitaba tenerla frente a él para que las palabras salieran de su boca, no, de su corazón, sabía que en cuanto lo dijera en voz alta, estas tomarían orden, porque eso provocaba ella.

—Erza... —la llamó susurrando, pero firme y avanzó hacia ella, ahora fue turno de la aludida de paralizar, el tono que el había usado, la hacían flotar— tú me haces volar.

—¿Qué?

—Tú me haces volar, me haces querer ser siempre mejor. Quiero ser lo mejor para ti —le sonrió de nuevo, y tomó su mano, entrelazado sus dedos—, quiero pasar la eternidad contigo, Erza, caminar de la mano contigo, no me gusta mentir, no puedo seguir más con estas mentiras silenciosas.

—Nunca has sido bueno para mentir, Jellal.

—Y eso me alegra, porque entonces sabes que soy honesto, te amo.

* * *

N/A ¡Deshonor mi vaca! Volvería por el orgullo angst y termine haciendo un fluff. Pero es Jerza *corazón* Agradecimientos a Liraaz, Light y Kira, por consejos y correcciones.

Con esto cierro mi ritual Jerza 2017, que para hacerlo distinto al del año pasado debí tomar a Erza, pero no(?) Pero si es distinto, ya no mencioné a Crime Sorciere, cosa que es difícil viniendo de mi *esconde sus pancartas de su amado gremio ilegal de pecadores*

Respondiendo al review de mi linda Furrett: Desde que volví, sólo me comentan mis amigas, triste realidad(?) Mentira, nunca me ha comentado más gente xD Una cosa es la joda sana hacia Jellal y otro ser hater, yo amo burlarme de mi bebe, pero entiendo porque es así, y aunque como fan de la shipp me hubiera gustado ver ese beso, entiendo porque no pasó. Y si, ojalá leyeron esto(?) Sé que no eres fan de la shipp, pero gracias por apoyarme *corazón* tienes todo mi love.

A los demás, gracias por leer :3


End file.
